


Of Corporal and Corporeal Punishments

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play, Rough Sex, Season 3, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is captured and tortured. Galvatron and Cyclonus enjoy themselves, Starscream does not. <em>Seriously, guys, <strong>terrible</strong> things happen to Starscream here.</em> Set post-<em>Ghost in the Machine</em>, first two lines (in italics) are from the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Corporal and Corporeal Punishments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



_"Wait a minute...since when do ghosts tumble out of control through space?_

 _"Mighty Galvatron, I don't think he's a ghost!"_

The next shot from Galvatron's cannon vaporized one of Starscream's wings, accelerating the rest of him and sending him spinning. Starscream screamed, and Galvatron's optics lit up. "If he is not a ghost--we can defeat him! Cyclonus! Capture him! Death is too good to this traitor!"

"Yes, Mighty Galvatron!" It was easy enough for Cyclonus to catch up to Starscream. Even with the added velocity of Galvatron's glancing strikes, Cyclonus was a spacecraft and Starscream--even when he was not damaged--was not. As Cyclonus got closer, Starscream attempted to shoot him, but he didn't have enough control of his own motion to aim.

Holding the damaged traitor was only slightly more difficult. Starscream struggled futilely but persistently against Cyclonus' grip. "You can't kill me! I won't--I'm _dangerous_! Please, just let me go, I'll leave your Leader alone...I can even help you!"

Cyclonus ripped both null-rays off, making sure to damage Starscream's arms in the process. He put them both into subspace--he wasn't going to waste useful materials. Starscream screamed, arching against him. "Please...! Let me go, let me live, I'll never betray you again! You need me!"

Cyclonus was disappointed; Starscream could at least have come up with less transparent lies. Was _this_ the Decepticon Megatron had allowed to serve him for so many vorns? Cyclonus kicked him. "Quiet, while Mighty Galvatron decides your fate."

Starscream didn't stop screaming, but at least he stopped talking.

"Mighty One, what would you have us do with him now?" Cyclonus could already picture the traitor screaming and begging under his whip as Galvatron watched, pleased. It was--Cyclonus thought with a burst of wholly _personal_ rage--a ritual that Starscream had violated when he'd stolen Cyclonus' body, and now he could take his rightful place in it. "I'm sure he could provide us with much entertainment."

"Excellent!" Galvatron caught up with them and punched Starscream hard in the faceplates, driving both Starscream and Cyclonus back several mechanometers despite Cyclonus' efforts to hold them firm for Galvatron's punishment. "Save your screaming for later, you'll need it. And we'll enjoy every astrosecond...!"

"You--you--impostor! I am the rightful leader of the Decepticons! If I were leader you wouldn't be--!"

How _dare_ he. Cyclonus twisted the remaining wing wing halfway off, and Starscream's words dissolved into screams again. "You will not speak to Lord Galvatron that way."

"Yes!" Galvatron dug his claws into Starscream's cockpit, gouging it from top to bottom. Cyclonus shivered with pleasure; he could almost feel Galvatron's touch and eagerly anticipated Starscream's agony. Starscream just yelled. "You will be _very_ entertaining. Decepticons! Return to Chaar! We have a prisoner!"

*****

Cyclonus hauled Starscream back personally. He didn't trust anyone else with the traitor; he was wary even of leaving him to Galvatron. A single slip, deliberate or otherwise, and Starscream...Starscream might be riding _him_ back to Chaar, him or Scourge or any number of the others. The traitor was too dangerous to kill.

But he was going to be so very much fun to torture. To get the maximum use out of him, there would need to be some repairs. And alterations. Still en route to Chaar, but close enough that he wouldn't arrive before his message did, Cyclonus sent a comm to the Constructicons.

Although it pleased him that Starscream was screaming and begging, Cyclonus ignored the words he used--nothing Starscream said could matter, now. But then Starscream leaned in close to him, his whole tone of voice changing. "Cyclonus...let me go, and we could rule the Decepticons together!"

 _That_ he heard.

"Galvatron is the only rightful leader of the Decepticons," Cyclonus said, as dispassionately as he could manage, although his grip on Starscream tightened painfully. It was nothing; just an empty promise and a pointless plea, but the suggestion that Cyclonus would willingly betray Galvatron was absolutely unacceptable--and only made worse by fuzzy memories of Starscream using him in an attempt to overthrow his Lord. One hand dug even deeper into the open wound where his wing had been and _twisted_.

Starscream squeaked in pain and fell into a welcome silence. Perhaps he finally realized that Cyclonus would never be moved and his position was helpless. More likely, he was coming up with another plan to betray them all.

*****

Cyclonus did not let go of his prisoner until Starscream was firmly strapped down onto the repair berth and Hook had disconnected enough of Starscream's circuitry to render him paralyzed from the neck down, yet still conscious and able to feel pain. It was necessary to keep him absolutely still for this procedure, since a single slip of a laser scalpel and Starscream would be free. But there was no need to delay his torture.

"Just like old times," Scrapper said resignedly, examining one of his former air commander's broken wings.

"Yes! You remember me, your second-in-command--remember--AHHH!" Scrapper pressed an arc welder against one of the very sensitive places on his sides where the wings attached.

"I remember a hundred thousand vorns of having to clean up after your little schemes." Hook carefully sliced open Starscream's chest around his cockpit.

"But I did so--ahh! What are you doing?!" But no explanation was forthcoming.

"Mighty Galvatron?" Scrapper asked, humbly, but not looking up from his work. "May we shut him up?"

"Not yet," Galvatron watched the procedure with a satisfied smirk. "I want to hear him scream!"

The Constructicons worked, and Starscream screamed.

Cyclonus watched the Constructicons very carefully. He stood close behind Hook and demanded to know the purpose of every procedure that was performed. The Constructicons were loyal, as Decepticons went, and good at their work, but if he could have possibly performed this procedure himself, he would have.

"Cyclonus, this is a very delicate procedure!" Hook didn't remove his hands from Starscream's body. His cockpit had been detached and put aside, and Hook was slowly separating his circuitry to reveal his laser core. His task was to reinforce it, but it would be all too easy to kill Starscream instead. "We can't risk being distracted."

"If something happens to him, _you_ will replace him as torture victim. Devastator or no Devastator," Cyclonus growled, and Scrapper and Hook exchanged a look of 'maybe he's crazy enough to be serious about that.' Which Cyclonus was.

"Mighty One--Cyclonus--we need to concentrate. Please. You know we're loyal, and we have no lost love for _him_." Scrapper sounded sincere, at least.

"After all I've--ahhh!" Starscream lost coherence again, and then even stopped screaming, what little of him he could control as frozen as the rest of his body, as Hook slid tongs around the laser core and started to lift it.

"Get on with it!" Galvatron growled, watching avidly.

Cyclonus nodded. "I will not interrupt. But I am watching." He stepped back a little further, his attention caught by the contortions of Starscream's face, the desperate screams and staticky cries, as Scavenger silently handed over the necessary materials and Hook started carefully welding the reinforced casing onto his laser core.

But he had to watch what the Constructicons were doing. Galvatron was here to appreciate Starscream's pain; Cyclonus needed to take care that he stayed corporeal.

He brought his eyes back to Starscream's exposed inner workings, making note of where Hook was touching when Starscream screamed the loudest and watching for any sign that the Constructicons were betraying them.

As a metal casing was carefully wrapped around one of Starscream's main sensory cables, Starscream's head tipped back in agony, his optics fixing on Galvatron as if he would get any mercy _there_.

Cyclonus followed his glance, allowing himself just a moment to look upon his Lord before returning his attention to the important task before him.

Galvatron looked up, and at _him_ , rather than Starscream. Cyclonus had just enough time to shiver with delight and adoration, and no time at all to return his attention to the Constructicons, before Galvatron had crossed the short distance between him, wrapped his arms around Cyclonus from behind, and pressed his mouth to one of Cyclonus' antennae. "Open," he ordered, and everything Cyclonus had came open for his Lord, interfacing panels, medical panels...everything but his own cockpit and laser core.

Galvatron took all that he was offered, and Cyclonus' barely-repressed screams of delight joined Starscream's screams of pain and frustration, irritation and disgust.

He was still trying to watch what the Constructicons were doing--he could not allow Starscream to go free, or it would be _Starscream_ in Galvatron's arms, Starscream feeling Mighty Galvatron's energy burn through Cyclonus' systems, overpowering and almost painful in its intensity, as Galvatron bit on an antenna and dug his hands into Cyclonus' hip and chest, angling him to get a good view, a better grip, more contact and pleasure and worship....

He felt his Lord explode into overload, his growl of pleasure spreading through his entire body, making it a necessity to pay attention Starscream so as not to overload without permission.

Starscream was speaking, quietly, to the Constructicons. "Look at him. Do you really want to follow _that_?! Just a single slip of your knife, and I'll rid you of him forever...!"

"No." Scrapper barely paused in his work to answer; the others were too caught up in their work to respond at all.

Galvatron didn't disconnect or let go of Cyclonus, but he aimed his fusion cannon at Scavenger--who was just far enough away that there would be little chance of accidents. "One slip of your knife, and your team _dies_ before Starscream can do anything!"

"You don't need to worry about us, Mighty Galvatron," Scrapper said, taking the next bit of casing from a fear-frozen Scavenger.

"See that I don't." Galvatron seemed mollified, but his cannon stayed ready and his whole frame was hot from his rage, delightfully powerful against Cyclonus' back. Cyclonus stood still, not allowing his arousal or admiration to disturb his Lord.

"Yes, Galvatron--it's _me_ you have to worry about!" Starscream eyed the cannon eagerly, knowing that he would only have to switch his aim a scant few degrees, and with a single shot, Starscream would be free.

"Never again, Starscream," Galvatron said, disgusted, and Cyclonus shivered with pleasure, his adoration flowing through his body and through the connections with Galvatron. Galvatron lowered his cannon-arm and the excess energy flowed back through their connection as he groped Cyclonus' chestplates, digging into seams right above his lieutenant's laser core. Cyclonus' engine ran faster and hotter at the casual display of possession, and it took all he had to keep his optics on the Constructicons rather than leaning back and giving himself entirely over to Galvatron.

"Pathetic," Starscream said, almost imperceptible over the sounds of the Constructicons' work and Cyclonus' own arousal. He was ignored. By now, the laser core and other essential components were almost entirely shielded, and the new and repaired wings mostly back in place.

"When they finish, you may overload." As Galvatron spoke, the vibrations went straight down through his antennae to fill Cyclonus' whole body, intensifying the pleasure beyond all bearing...

...but he could not abandon his duty, could not do other than to watch Starscream unable to move, his vocalizer burned out with one last aborted scream as his laser core was securely locked away, shielded strongly enough to handle a blast of Galvatron's fusion cannon--once, at least--and welded shut against the most determined or careless Decepticon.

Galvatron heated up even further, behind him, roughly groping his lieutenant's plating, claiming all of him as his energy claimed him from the inside. Cyclonus made a small low sound--"Mighty Galvatron"\--desperate, hardly able to watch anymore, and reached back behind him, his hands grabbing onto whatever of Galvatron they could find.

"Mighty Galvatron," Scrapper said, looking at them dispassionately--he'd seen this display many, many times, and as often as not when Cyclonus had been on the repair berth himself--"His laser core is as secure as we can make it."

"Very good," Galvatron said, the words and the pulse permeating Cyclonus' body as though they were for _him_ rather than Scrapper--which they were. _This_ was his permission.

He overloaded hard, pressing himself even more tightly against Galvatron, pouring all of his energy and devotion back into his Lord, groaning his name as Galvatron bit down hard on the base of his left antenna and enjoyed another powerful overload of his own before disconnecting them.

"Prepare the prisoner for _interrogation_ , Cyclonus." He stepped over towards Starscream and crushed one wingtip in his hand as he checked the Constructicons' work. Starscream attempted to scream. "Repair his vocalizer, Scrapper."

"Yes, Mighty One." Scrapper opened up Starscream's neck, making a few adjustments and replacing some burnt-out components as Galvatron watched impatiently. "He should be as loud as ever." He jammed a finger into a delicate sensor cluster.

" _Ah! How dare you!_ "

Hook winced. "Good as new."

" _Very_ good. Cyclonus...I will see you and the prisoner in the throne room in half a breem." Galvatron turned and left.

"Yes, Mighty Galvatron." That gave Cyclonus very little time to prepare, but he didn't need much.

"How can you let that _madmech_ lead you?" Starscream made one last appeal to the Constructicons. "I am your rightful leader! You played music at my coronation!" The Constructicons ignored him.

"Save your vocalizer for Lord Galvatron." Cyclonus efficiently detached the bonds from the repair berth, then threw Starscream's still-mostly-paralyzed body over one shoulder. He was easier to transport paralyzed, and it kept him pristine for Galvatron.

There were only a few things he had to pick up before he went to the throne room.

*****

It was just .456 of a breem after Galvatron's order when Cyclonus arrived with the prisoner artfully wrapped in chains. Galvatron was waiting in his throne, hand tapping at its arm in impatience. "Finally, Cyclonus. This had better be a _good_ interrogation." He didn't sound like he was in doubt.

"Of course, Mighty Galvatron." Cyclonus chained Starscream to the wall, all of him on display for Galvatron's pleasure and Starscream's pain.

"Yes!" Galvatron leaned forward. "Begin, now!"

"Wait...!" Starscream said. "There are things I can tell you!"

"The only thing I want to hear from you--" Cyclonus' whip struck Starscream's right wing with a satisfying hiss of electricity, leaving a scorch mark all the way across it--"is _screaming!_ "

Starscream screamed. "Wait--I could be of use--I led the Decepticons to victory _thousands_ of times! Galvatron--AHHH!" Starscream, no longer paralyzed, convulsed as Cyclonus struck his left wing. "You--ACK!--remember!"

"I remember how well you scream, Starscream." Galvatron laughed. "Continue, Cyclonus!"

As always when Galvatron mentioned the time before he was Galvatron, a small twinge of sadness entered Cyclonus' processor, but it wasn't nearly enough to distract him from his task. " _Yes_ , my Lord!"

He started striking Starscream harder and faster, preventing the traitor from forming any more complete sentences. His pleas degenerated into a rather satisfying incoherence. "Please!--I'm sorry!--I'll serve--! Mighty One, please....!"

Galvatron laughed in delight. "More, Cyclonus!"

Cyclonus had not the slightest desire to disobey _that_ order. The next set of strikes perfectly matched his previous whip-marks, melting through the paint and pouring energy directly into the wing surface and sensors beneath it.

"Not my--!" Starscream shouted, shuddering as the greater part of his flight systems went offline. If it were up to Cyclonus, Starscream would never fly again, and he would only be allowed wings so they could be hurt.

"More!" Galvatron demanded, and Cyclonus started working on Starscream's torso, scoring the plating around his cockpit, enervating the systems that had just been opened up and locked closed, like a lover's touch or a killer's--but Starscream would never have either, ever again.

"Please--!"

" _No,_ " The growl was Cyclonus' this time. " _Never._ " His whip wrapped half-way around Starscream's left thigh--only a very pale shadow of Galvatron's, but judging by his transformation sequence, a vulnerable area.

Satisfyingly, Starscream screamed, a wordless yelp that gave way to a name. "Me--Galvatron!" Starscream lifted his head, staring past Cyclonus at their Lord and Master. Cyclonus was pleased; this was all for Galvatron, after all. "Please!"

Galvatron laughed. " _Harder_ , my Second."

Starscream recoiled. " _I_ am the Decepticon--ah!--Second!" Cyclonus' whip struck hard at one of the major motor relays in his hips, burning out a whole cluster of sensors and a portion of Starscream's transformation sequence.

" _Never_ ," Cyclonus responded, not caring if he was speaking out of turn. He wrapped the whip around his hand--the fact that it hurt _him_ as well was irrelevant--and grasped Starscream by the throat, squeezing and lifting him to the limit of his chains, stretching his entire body painfully. "You're not even an enemy anymore. Only a _toy_ to be tortured at Galvatron's pleasure."

Starscream's vocalizer wasn't crushed yet, although the strain in his voice was a delight to hear. "I...am...Starscream!"

Defiance. Still defiance. It amused Galvatron--Cyclonus had direct evidence, in his Lord's delighted laughter--but Cyclonus was only angered by it. "You. Are _whatever Mighty Galvatron says you are_."

Cyclonus shoved Starscream hard against the wall, straining more of his damaged servos as his body pulled tightly against his chains. "You are here--" As he spoke, he drew an energon knife from subspace and drove it through Starscream's left wing and into the wall. He didn't wait for the scream to die down before continuing, raising his voice to compensate. "For _Lord Galvatron's_ enjoyment." A matching knife on Starscream's right side, asymmetrical enough to pin Starscream up at a slight angle.

Cyclonus let go of Starscream's neck, stepping back to inspect his work. The knives tore ever-so-slightly into Starscream's wings, snapping wires and rupturing fuel lines, but held his weight.

Starscream didn't quite scream. "Are you-- _enjoying_ me, then, _Mighty Galvatron_?"

In Starscream's voice, the title sounded like an insult. His wings slipped a bit; Cyclonus thrust another pair of knives into them, holding him fast. Starscream whimpered, but still kept his optics on Galvatron, challenging him.

"Cyclonus does _excellent_ work. Don't you agree, Starscream?" Galvatron pet his cannon idly. "None of the _pathetic_ displays you used to give."

"You seemed to enjoy that _pathetic display_ enough at th--" The sentence cut off as Cyclonus tore a strip of metal from Starscream's wing. "You didn't--even--ahh!" Another strip. "Know I wasn't him." And then a scream as the whip contacted his bare sensor-net, overloading connections, melting wires, and bursting fuel lines.

Cyclonus kept hitting him, harder and faster, until Starscream couldn't feel that part of him at all anymore.

"...strike a--nerve--?" Starscream gasped out.

" _He's_ the one striking nerves, Starscream!" Galvatron laughed delightedly. " _More_ , Cyclonus!"

"Yes, my Lord." Cyclonus hadn't needed any encouragement. He tore off some of the plating from the other wing, coming close to the knives stuck into it, but leaving them enough wing to hold onto. As he started beating Starscream _there_ , he heard--with the part of him that was always paying attention to his Lord--Galvatron eagerly get up from his throne and approach them.

"Can't--restrain--yourself?" Starscream gasped out, but Galvatron ignored him.

" _Cyclonus!_ " He said, and picked his second up, spinning him around and shoving him against the wall--or, more accurately, against Starscream. Starscream's weakened cockpit shattered against Cyclonus', Galvatron's shove pressing him dangerously close to Starscream's laser core.

For a wonderful moment, Cyclonus didn't care, and then he was _very_ glad that the Constructicons had reinforced Starscream's vital components, because Cyclonus couldn't do anything to protect him right now.

Behind him, Starscream squawked, more in indignation than in pain. " _I'm_ the dangerous prisoner here! How dare you! Stop that! Don't _ignore_ me! I'll _stab you in the back_! I'll escape! I'll _take over the Decepticons_!"

Galvatron ignored him completely except to appreciate the crunch of his metal and the resonance of his squealing as he bit roughly at Cyclonus' neck and antennae, ripping open interface covers that Cyclonus had been obedient enough to leave closed for him, groping roughly at his cables as they twined around his hands and hips in eager welcome.

Starscream bit Cyclonus' shoulder.

Ugh. The traitor's teeth on him threw Cyclonus entirely out of the ecstasy of Galvatron's touch. How _dare_ he!

Galvatron clearly shared Cyclonus' sentiment, and he was in a better position to enforce it. " _Mine_ ," he growled, filling Cyclonus' entire being with pleasure, and then he punched Starscream three times in the face until his teeth separated from his jaw and his jaw split in two, making it impossible for him to do any more biting. All he could do was scream. " _There_."

His connectors slid home, and Cyclonus arched against him, his own connectors finding his Lord's ports as he clung, uncaring of the electrowhip still in his hand and the energy that still sparked from it, marking Galvatron's uncaring back and spilling electricity into their connected systems. "Mighty Galvatron! Yes!" If it was an insult from Starscream's vocalizer, from Cyclonus it was as close as he would ever come to a prayer.

" _Mine_ ," Galvatron growled again, every joule of energy transferred between them asserting and affirming his claim. He pulled Cyclonus' helm forward, mouth reaching around to the exact spot on Cyclonus where Starscream had bit him. He bit down, hard, tearing up the plating that Starscream had blemished and spitting it out at the seeker's face, then returned his mouth to Cyclonus' wound, eagerly licking at the spilled energon and exposed wires, feeding as much on the pleasure and submission Cyclonus sent over the interface cables as on his Second's freely-given energon.

" _Disgusting_ ," muttered Starscream behind them, adding only fractionally to their arousal. Cyclonus' hands worshipfully traced Galvatron's crown as Galvatron's hands squeezed his antenna and thigh to the point where the metal warped and both of them spiraled towards overload.

Galvatron overloaded first, as was his privilege, his teeth and tongue digging deeper into Cyclonus' neck as he filled his Second with his power. Some of Galvatron's energy sparked against Starscream's damaged systems, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure and horror and disgust--piercing cries that, for a moment, drowned out Cyclonus' moans.

"Shut up." Galvatron reached around Cyclonus to grab Starscream's throat, crushing his vocalizer with an efficient squeeze that he must have remembered from Megatron. "I want to hear _Cyclonus_."

If Cyclonus had been happy before, he was now ecstatic. The rare, treasured feeling of being _appreciated_ flowed through him. "My Lord--Mighty Galvatron--! Mighty One!" He moaned incoherently and cried out Galvatron's name over and over again, his voice vibrating through them both--and even through Starscream--as he did his best to make Galvatron grateful he had silenced Starscream.

Cyclonus was only vaguely aware of the weak struggles behind him, but he knew Galvatron occasionally glanced over at their fallen enemy, taking pleasure in Starscream's pain. Cyclonus could hardly mind--unless Starscream seemed likely to die by accident, he couldn't mind anything at all in Galvatron's arms.

His own passion momentarily sated, Galvatron held Cyclonus on the edge of overload for nearly a breem, revelling in his power over both lieutenant and enemy. Cyclonus would not overload without permission, and certainly not in front of Starscream. _He_ would serve his Lord properly. "So powerful and magnificent--ruler of the universe--Mighty Galvatron, yes!" Cyclonus didn't beg; he only praised.

As Cyclonus moaned and writhed and shouted Galvatron's name, the smug looks over his shoulder decreased in frequency until Galvatron gave up splitting his attention entirely, pressing his mouth against Cyclonus' in a rough, possessive kiss. Metal dented, wires snapped, and mech-fluid dripped from the rough bites on Cyclonus' lips and tongue as well as from the rest of his body.

//My Lord...!// He couldn't speak the words, but as Galvatron started pulsing into him again--wild, powerful energy that would be painful for anyone else--that probably _was_ painful for the broken seeker pressed against his back--he sent back terabytes of loyalty, exabytes of submission and gratitude, gigajoules of desperate arousal.

"Cyclonus!" Galvatron growled into Cyclonus' mouth, the word more perceptible through the interface connection and vibrations of their bodies than through the sounds themselves. "Mine."

It wasn't permission. Cyclonus held on tight and gladly accepted the energy of Galvatron's second overload. //Mighty One...!// He was almost to the point of begging, but no, never, and certainly not in front of Starscream. //Yours, all yours, _everything_ is yours, Mighty Galvatron...!//

"Yesss..." Galvatron released Cyclonus' mouth and pulled him down slightly, half-crouching, supported between Galvatron and Starscream and the wall as much as anything else. Slowly, delicately--as Galvatron so seldom was--he licked from the base of Cyclonus' right antenna to its tip. "Overload."

The overload exploded through Cyclonus' body from the tip of the antenna on down. "Mighty Galvatron..." he groaned, completely overwhelmed with pleasure, his world only composed of Galvatron and the pleasure filling both of their bodies. The energy exploded outward, through the hard-line connections as well as through his energy field, crackling visibly between him and Galvatron and--though he did not notice or care--causing Starscream to writhe in pain behind him. "My Lord...!"

Galvatron took it all, greedily--all of Cyclonus' pleasure, rightfully _his_ and eagerly given. "Cyclonus!" He squeezed Cyclonus' wing and left antenna, then bit down, hard, on the tip of his right antenna as he enjoyed Cyclonus' overload and another overload of his own.

He didn't put Cyclonus down immediately, instead holding him tightly and possessively against him as he enjoyed the aftershocks of their pleasure. _Then_ he put him down, abruptly, only long practice enabling Cyclonus to keep his feet.

Starscream kicked him in the shin. Well, that was one important question answered.

Galvatron waved a casual hand at the damaged, mute traitor. "Put him away, Cyclonus. We will torture him again later."

"Yes, my Lord." Cyclonus smiled. He put away his whip, then turned around to assess Starscream's condition.

*****

A quick check with a diagnostic unit plugged into Starscream's medport verified that the Seeker was in no danger of offlining, despite all of the damage he had sustained. The Constructicons had done their job well. "Good." Cyclonus disconnected the unit, then reattached some of the chains to Starscream's body--even in his current condition, why take chances?--and removed the knives from his wings, carefully cleaning them before putting them away. Next, he detached Starscream from the wall, attaching the chains to each other instead, restraining him fully. Starscream twisted in the chains, either trying to escape or simply in agony; he glared at Cyclonus in hatred, but could not speak.

"Cyclonus," Galvatron said, not bothering to speak the prisoner's name. He rubbed Cyclonus' antenna idly as he assessed the prisoner. "The smallest cell, I think."

Starscream thrashed even harder, his crushed vocalizer and deactivated comm link producing bursts of static, endorsing Galvatron's choice with his panic. Cyclonus leaned slightly into Galvatron's touch, but didn't let go of Starscream's chains.

The Decepticons didn't keep prisoners long-term. They weren't worth the fuel expenditure. The cells they had were for misbehaving Decepticons and, occasionally, for interrogation victims not currently being interrogated. Cyclonus had ordered the Constructicons to build a special cell for Starscream--some of them had been working on it even when the others were repairing Starscream--but it wouldn't be ready just yet. "Yes, my Lord." He lifted Starscream by his chains and carried him, still weakly struggling, to the cell block.

Galvatron followed, watching them avidly.

Their smallest cell was usually used to hold very small prisoners or miscreants--minibots, mostly, or the occasional cassette or even organic. It wasn't large enough for Starscream to stand in, and barely wide enough for him to sit. Starscream fought even harder when he saw it, the static of his vocalizer trying desperately to communicate.

Cyclonus rearranged his chains a bit, making sure that they would all fit in the cell and that Starscream would not be able to move well enough to hurt himself. His weapons had been removed or disconnected; his flight systems ruined; his communications systems destroyed. Cyclonus double-checked all this, reaching through the chains to examine Starscream's body, as the seeker stared at him with horror and attempted to struggle and plead. Some of these systems would be repaired, soon, so that they could start all over tomorrow; but Cyclonus didn't bother to tell Starscream this.

Was there anything he was forgetting? It would be easy to forget--especially right now, as Galvatron had a hand on one of his wings, squeezing it to occupy his hand while he watched Cyclonus work.

Right. Fuel. Cyclonus reached into Starscream's broken mouth to assess the state of his fuel intake; it was a minor thrill to see the imprint of Galvatron's fist on it, as Starscream tried fruitlessly to bite him with what teeth and jaw he had left. The mouth may have been destroyed, but the intake beyond it was still intact, as far as Cyclonus could reach. Good. He would have to come back with a feeding tube and a cube of energon.

Meanwhile--he extracted his hand from Starscream's body, and shoved the seeker, still trying to protest, into the cell, locking the chains to the cell and the bars tight against escape from both inside and outside. Safe, until he was next wanted.

" _Very_ good, Cyclonus." Galvatron looked through the bars of the cage at Starscream's chained form, still trying to struggle, optics lit with madness as well as pain and hatred and panic.

But if Galvatron noticed, he didn't care, and Cyclonus only had optics for his Lord. "Thank you, Mighty One," he said, and praised him even louder as Galvatron shoved him down onto the top of the cell and took his pleasure once again.

There was nothing like victory and torture to get Galvatron in the mood.


End file.
